


lazy flies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is tired and Dean has to take care of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Number 108 of my 150 Theme challenge.

A fly buzzes in the open window of the Impala, Dean waving it away with one hand absently and crumpling up the wrapper his burger came in, dropping it in the bag and scratching his stomach lazily. “Man, that was good. How’s your… what was it? ‘I like to suck cock’ salad’?”

 

“Crispy chicken salad,” Sam says, rolling his eyes and picking up a strip of chicken, biting it absently and leaning over to stare out the window. “What are we looking out for?”

 

“His name’s Matt. He’s a friend of dad’s. I haven’t seen him in like six years.”

 

“Since you were eleven?” Sam frowns, craning his neck to stare past his brother. “Do you even know how he looks?”

 

“Yeah. Like half his face is all burned up.” He pinches at Sam’s face, grinning. “So he’s almost as ugly as you.”

 

Sam smacks at Dean’s hand, jutting his lower lip out in a pout and flopping back in his seat. “M’not ugly, Dean.”

 

“You’re hideous,” Dean shoots back, popping a fry in his mouth and grinning. “It hurts to look at you. I think my eyes are gonna melt out of my head.”

 

Sam starts sulking, poking at his salad and slipping down further in his seat. “At least I don’t have syphilis.”

 

“Ooo, burn, Sammy. How will I ever recover?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Dean winces, clutching at his chest dramatically and shaking his head. “Oh, my poor feelings. You’re hurting me so bad, Sammy!”

 

“Fuck off!” Sam slams his salad down, unlocking his door and sliding out. “You’re such a dick!”

 

“Hey!” Dean climbs out after Sam, rushing around the side of the car and grabbing at his brother, shoving Sam against the vehicle and staring down at him. “Hey, Sam, what’s wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing,” Sam grits out, staying stock-still and staring at Dean’s chest. “I’m fine.”

 

“No, you’re not. You’re being sensitive as fuck and I don’t know why.”

 

“I’m tired of being stuck in this stupid car with you and your stupid Ted Nugent, waiting for one of dad’s stupid friends because he’s too ‘busy’ to be here himself,” Sam says, words rushing out all at once. “I’m just tired, Dean.”

 

Dean stares down at Sam, face softening a little before he sighs, leaning down and pressing his forehead against his brother’s. “M’sorry. I hate seeing you pissed.”

 

Sam shrugs, licking his lips and looking up at Dean. “It’s not your fault.”

 

Dean kisses him slowly on the mouth and Sam’s eyes slide shut, his arms slipping around his brother’s neck. He’s tired of this life but somehow he thinks Dean will make it all okay. He just makes it better.


End file.
